16 and Louder
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: When Leni and her friends bring Lily to the mall and get stares, the truth of society is revealed. My first Loud House Fanfic


16 and Loud

A Loud House Fanfiction

By LivingOnLaughs

(My FIRST Loud House Fanfiction too, so if it's a bit OOC, don't judge me)

For Orange-Ratchet

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in mid-summer, and the Loud siblings were busy with plans: Lori was going shopping with Lola; Lana had a date; Luna and Sam were going to the movies; Lincoln, Girl Jordan and Clyde were playing video games in the living room; Lisa and Darcy were at the park (after Darcy dragged her friend into playing outside); Luan was preforming comedy for some of the younger kids; Lucy was writting poetry; Lynn was playing soccer with her friends and Leni was hyped to go to the mall with Jackie, Mandee, Fiona and Miguel.

"Leni, a word." began Rita Loud.

"Yeah, mom?" Leni asked.

"Can you keep an eye on Lily for a while while your dad and I are at the supper market, we won't be gone long." Rita explained.

"Can I bring Lily to the mall with me?" wondered the second eldest Loud sister, "I mean, Jackie said she'd be bringing Sebastian and-"

"I'm not sure, Leni."

"Why? I'm old enough to look after Lily, even if Lincoln and Clyde had a few problems."

"HEY!" Lincoln Loud shouted from the couch. "LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!"

"It's the truth." Leni reminded.

"Leni, your heart is in the right place, but we're worried you might loose Lily in the mall." Rita explained.

"Don't worry, I'll keep Lily in my sight the whole time." the sixteen year old promised.

Lincoln rolled his eyes as he spoke to the audience. "In case you're wondering, we once had an incident with losing some of my sisters at the mall while Leni was in charge, of course she never meant it though," he explained, "although when we once brought Lucy to the mall YEARS AGO, Lucy hid in a shopping bag when mom, dad and Leni weren't looking."

* * *

_FIVE YEARS EARLIER_

_"Lucy? Lucy?" Leni called out as the black haired baby let out a muffled sigh from a shopping bag. "LUCY!?"_

_"Where'd she go, dude and dudettes?" Luna asked._

_"All this searching is driving me BATTY! Ya get it?" Luan joked._

_"Not now, Luan! This is literally serious!" bossed Lori._

_"Lori, stop being a party-pooper!" the comical Loud sighed._

_"Lucy?" Lincoln called out. "Where are you?"_

_"BOO!" exclaimed Lucy, poking her head out of the shopping bag and scaring her siblings to near death._

_"Lucy! OMG! You're alright!" Leni smiled. "Even if you smell like eggs and milk, you're alright!"_

* * *

_PRESENT DAY_

"I remember that day." Lucy explained from the vent.

"Cool!" Clyde smiled.

"I can totes handle Lily, mom." Leni negotiated.

"Are you sure, Leni?" worried Rita as Lily crawled towards her big sister.

"Yeah mom, I got this."

"If you say so."

"I know so-90 %." Leni smiled as she picked up Lily, her shopping bag and grabbed a baby bag before heading to the Royal Woods mall. "Ready to have fun, Lily?" asked Leni.

"Poo-poo!" Lily babbled.

"Hey Leni!" Jackie waved.

"Sorry I'm late, I have to babysit Lily," Leni explained.

"Can't Lori do it?" Fiona asked.

"She's dress shopping with Lola."

The teens and Sebastian started to walk around the mall, a bit oblivious that a few people were giving Leni a few weird stares.

"Is that your baby?" a man asked Leni.

"Yup!" Leni beamed as Lily babbled.

"How old are you?"

"I'm the second oldest of my siblings."

"She's 16," Jackie explained.

"So, this little girl's yours?" the man wondered as Leni smiled.

"She sure is," replied Leni.

"She has your eyes and hair, who's the father?"

"Lynn Loud Sr., why?"

Mandee groaned as she stepped in. "There's been a misunderstanding, sir. Little Lily here's my friend Leni's sister."

"My mistake," the man blushed in embarrassment.

"What was his problem?" Leni asked Jackie.

"Leni, some people who see a teenage girl with a baby give weird looks," Jackie sighed.

"Why?"

"People are quick to assume the baby's the teenager's daughter."

"But Lily's mom is my mom, why would people think I'M Lily's mom?" Leni realized, "we look nothing alike."

"It's not your fault, it's society's fault," Mandee explained.

"So that's why mom was worried about me handling Lily," realized Leni, "what about babysitters? Do the teenage babysitters get weird looks too?"

"Yeah, society assumes a lot about people by appearance," Fiona replied.

"Yeah, people are very quick to judge," added Miguel, "they say people with glasses are smart, all girls love pink and hate mud, girls can't drive, Asians are good at math," he then sighed, "they even say blondes are dumb."

"No we're not!" denied Leni, "Blondes are people too!"

"The world is full of stereotypes, Len. We know all blondes aren't dumb, Lori can drive quite well and Lana loves the mud. People just assume things though," Jackie sighed.

"Why can't we all get along?" Leni asked.

"That's the way society is, Leni. Everyone's quick to judge your appearances," Mandee added.

"So, if I wore jeans, would it mean I'm not a girl?"

"According to some societies, yes," Jackie stated.

"Then why don't we protest? We could march around the mall with signs and put up adds."

"It's not that easy, Leni, some people don't want to change their beliefs."

"But we're just people, not stereotypes, so why DO people say we're stereotypes?"

"Because they are too quick to judge people," Mandee replied.

"But-" Leni began.

"The wold's always been that way, we can't change it."

"That's horrible."

"Excuse me, ma'am, is that your baby?" a middle aged woman asked Leni.

"She's my sister, ma'am," Leni explained as Lily grabbed her sunglasses, "I'm babysitting her."

"You're cute together," the woman replied before continuing her shopping.

"Was she judging?" asked Leni to Jackie.

"I think she was only asking you a question," Jackie replied.

"The world is a lot more different than I thought."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Leni sighed as she played with Lily when Lori walked towards them. "Leni, a word," Lori insisted.

"Yeah?" asked Leni.

"You seem a little blue, why?"

"No I'm not-my skin's not blue."

"Why're you sad?" Lori rephrased.

"Why are people so mean?" asked Leni, "I was at the mall with Lily and people kept asking if Lily was my daughter."

"That's the way society is."

"I know, why can't we all be friendlier?"

"Not everyone believes the same things," Lori sighed as her phone rang, "hi, Bobby-Boo-Boo-Bear!" she exclaimed as she walked to her room.

"Lily, promise me one thing," Leni began as Lily perked up, "never judge me, Lincoln or your sisters."

"Poo-poo!" Lily squealed.

"I take that's a yes, huh?" Leni sighed as Lily nodded her head.

"Hey Leni," Luan smiled as she walked towards the two, "what's big and green with eight legs and fangs?"

"I don't know," Leni shrugged.

"Me neither, but there's one on your back!"

Leni screamed as her slightly younger sister laughed. "Luan, that was totes not funny!"

"Sorry. How was the day at the mall?"

"Horrible, people judged me for bringing Lily."

"Why?"

"They thought I was her mother."

"That's the harsh reality of the world that I try avoiding all the time," said Luan as she grabbed a bunch of bananas and began putting them in the kitchen.

"One day, Lily Loud, people won't be so quick to judge," Leni told Lily.


End file.
